CXCL10 (C—X—C motif chemokine 10) is a CXC chemokine also known as IP-10 (interferon gamma inducible protein 10). Upon partial damage of living tissues by infection or the like, chemotactic factors such as CXCL10 and MCP-1 (monocyte chemotactic protein-1) are produced. As a result, monocytes, lymphocytes and neutrophils are infiltrated into inflammatory tissues.
It has been suggested that immune diseases such as inflammatory bowel disease, arthritis, psoriasis, systemic sclerosis, systemic lupus erythematosus and autoimmune neuroinflammatory disease develop due to the increased production of CXCL10. Therefore, a compound having an excellent CXCL10 inhibitory activity is considered to be useful as an agent for treatment such as prophylaxis and/or therapy of a disease involving the overproduction of CXCL10 (Patent Literature 1).